


Soulmates and Cinnamon

by Ladycabbageface



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blake is a disaster bi, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycabbageface/pseuds/Ladycabbageface
Summary: “Holy shiiiiit!”As she heard those words she felt an itch on her right arm. She shakily pulled up her right sleeve to see black letters spelling out the words ‘Holy Shit’ in beautiful flowing script. She slowly turned towards the origin of the crash to find Yang standing up from where she was sitting; right arm out of her jacket sleeve and her mouth wide open.





	Soulmates and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> First RWBY fic! I needed soulmate things for the bees so I made my own. Still pretty new to this! Would love your feedback! Enjoy!

Blake Belladonna strolled quietly down the darkening street towards her favourite bookshop in Vale. Pulling her toque down over her human ears as the wind started to pick up, she finally spotted the hidden store. Blake loved this one, even if it was quite a ways from her apartment. It was a quaint, hole in the wall shop with books piled almost haphazardly from the floor to ceiling. As she entered the store, the little bell on the door and the smell of old books greeted her like an old friend. She smiled and took in a deep breath, eyes closing briefly.  _ Now, this place feels like home. _

  


“Oh, hello Blake!” A voice from behind the counter called out. Blake turned toward the counter just in time to see a pair of rabbit ears poke out from under the till.

  


Blake giggled, “Hello Velvet, how are you this evening?”

  


Velvet stood up, dusting off her knees. “Pretty swell, thanks for asking!” She came around the till with a big smile on her face.

  


“Look at this!” Velvet thrust her right arm into Blake's face. “I found my soulmate! I thought I would be alone forever!!” Blake looked down at Velvet's arm to read the words:  _ Shopping is an art form. _

  


Blake laughed out loud and smiled back at Velvet softly. “That must be quite the story, care for a cup of tea after your shift so you can tell me all about it?” 

  


Velvet smiled big and nodded, getting back behind the till. “I’m off in 15. I can’t wait to tell you all about her!” 

  


“I can’t wait Vel. I’m going to browse the used section before we head out.” Blake told her before heading to the back of the store, lost in her own mind.

  


Ever since Blake was young, she dreamed of the day she would meet her soulmate and have the person's first words she heard become her soulmate mark; written on her for life. She would be huddled under her covers late at night with a flashlight; yearning for the true love she read of in her many romance novels. 

  


She would sit on her father’s lap before bedtime every night, and beg him to tell her the story about how he met her mom. He would always let out this booming laugh and say  _ Blake, soon you’re going be able to tell it better than me!   _ He would always end the story with saying  _ Blake, you will meet your soulmate one day. Don’t worry if you don’t find them soon. It will come, little one. _

  


Blake would recite that every night before she closed her eyes, like a mantra.  _ It will come. It will come.  _ Even now. When the nights turned rough and tears stain her pillow, she would always find comfort in those words. As she grew up, she had witnessed many of her friends be paired with their soulmates. Girls nights out, turned into Blake being one of the few single people at get together's. Now, she’s the only person that has yet to have her soulmate mark.

  


Blake shook her head to clear her mind and started rifling through the discount used books. She was happy for Velvet.  _ When’s my turn though? _ She mused. She rummaged through the bin until she found a little poetry book. It looked well loved. She opened the book to the front page and seen a message written in black ink.  _ Yang: Take comfort in these words of love, knowing that your true love is out there. Don’t give up hope! Love Summer.  _ Blake was touched by the message from this ‘Summer’. Since the book looked like it was well loved, she decided to pick it up for herself. Lord knows she could use some love poems right about now.

  


As Blake stood up, she heard the bell on the door jingle in greeting. She then heard a high pitched squeal coming from the entrance, she could feel her ears flatten underneath her toque. Giggling to herself, knowing exactly who that squeal belonged to, Blake headed back to the front of the store. There was Velvet standing in the arms of a taller woman with a beret, giggling into her neck.

  


“Velvet!” 

  


The rabbit eared woman blushed and looked towards Blake. “Oh Blake! Sorry! This is Coco, my soulmate. Coco this is Blake! Coco decided to come surprise me after my shift. You are still more than welcome to come have tea with us!”

  


Blake gave a small chuckle and shook her head. “I’ll take a rain-check Vel, It’s starting to get late. I should be making my way back home.” She turned towards the pair, “It was nice meeting you! We should get together soon!”

  


Coco nodded and gave Blake a smile as she brought Velvet back into her arms.“Likewise. Have a good evening!”

  


Blake started to leave the shop when she remembered she hadn’t paid for her little book yet. She turned back towards Velvet to see her waving Blake off.

  


“Don’t worry about it! I’ll cover the dollar!”

  


She yelled out a thank you and a wave, before heading back into the chilly weather. Blake really didn’t mind the chill in the air, with it came the changing of the leaves. It was just so beautiful, all the yellows, oranges, and browns. As she was boarding her bus back home, she pulled out her phone to find she had a new text message.

  


Vel: Hey! Just as you left someone came into the shop looking for that exact book. She looked a little frazzled...Apparently it was brought in by mistake. Turns out it was a gift from her late mother. 

  


She quickly texted back.

  


B: Oh damn. I would give it back to her in a heartbeat! 

  


Vel: I figured you would say something like that…

Vel: Plus she was really cute… 

  


Vel: Totally your type too

Blake sighed as she looked at the message. Velvet was famous for her attempts at trying to hook her up with people.

  


B: *sigh* 

  


B: What did you do?

  


Vel: I might have slipped that I knew who juuuust bought it… 

  


Vel: And that I have your number…

  


She sighed again and looked up from her phone just in time to pull the rope for her stop. Thanking the bus driver as she exited, she pulled out her phone to see a new message from Velvet and one from an unknown number. She opened Velvet's first.

  


Vel: Honestly though, talk to her. She seemed really nice!

  


Blake sighed again and headed up into her apartment. Opening her door and taking off her toque, letting her ears free; she decided to check and see what the mystery girl sent her. Settling cross legged into her favorite reading chair, she finally opened up the girls text message.

  


Unknown: Hey! I’m Yang, your friend Velvet told me you have a book belonging to me? My little sister decided to do some late ‘spring’ cleaning and accidentally threw my book in with her to-go pile. It’s very special to me and I was wondering if we can arrange an exchange or something? Like I’ll bring a case of diamonds to a secret location and we can do business.

  


Blake laughed at the message and quickly replied back.

  


Blake: Good evening Yang. I do have your poetry book. A case of diamonds, that's pretty generous.

  


Blake decided to put Yang's name into her phone, she seemed like a charming person. Another text came in from Yang.

  


Yang: Honestly I’d do anything to get that book back. Are you busy tomorrow? I’ll buy you coffee in exchange for the book?

  


Blake stared at the message for a few minutes. Was she really going to do this? She hasn’t gone out for a coffee -well tea- date with someone other than friends in years. Blake didn’t want to waste time with anyone before meeting her soulmate.  _ Wait, a date? Why am I going into this thinking it’s a date? I just need to return Yangs book. That’s it. _

  


Blake:  I’m not busy tomorrow. How about we meet at the little coffee shop near Velvets bookstore. They have these gigantic homemade cinnamon buns if we get there early enough. Plus their tea is pretty good.

  


Yang: Now you’re speaking my language. I NEED that cinnamon bun.

  


Blake let out a laugh and looked at the clock, it was almost eleven o’clock. She got up out of her chair and headed into her bedroom to get ready for bed. As she was brushing her teeth, Blake heard her phone ding a few times. She pulled out her phone and found a few new messages from Yang.

  


Yang: How about we meet for 10 am, then I’ll treat you to tea and a cinnamon bun.

  


Yang: Oh! Plus here is a pic of me so you know who you’ll be meeting! I promise I’m not a creepy old dude!

  


Yang: Attachment - Download

  


Blake quickly opened up the file while finishing up her brushing. She was greeted to a picture of the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life. Yang had long blonde hair and was smiling while holding up the peace sign. She had the most unusual eyes. Violet. Velvet was right- Yang was just her type. Her jaw dropped and her toothbrush fell out of her mouth into the sink. Blake let out a strangled cry and ended up choking on her spit and toothpaste. After composing herself (and possibly putting on the smallest amount of makeup...and making sure her hair looked good), she quickly snapped a picture of herself and sent it to Yang. 

  


Blake: Attachment - Download

  


Blake: 10 am sounds good. See you tomorrow. Have a good sleep Yang

  


After washing her face- again- Blake threw on her sleep clothes and crawled into bed. As she set her alarm for 9 am, she received another text from Yang.

  


Yang: You too! Can’t wait to meet you tomorrow!

  


Blake blushed and plugged in her cell phone. Tomorrow was going to interesting.

  


~~~

  


That morning Blake woke up a few minutes before her alarm with dreams of long flowing hair and violet eyes. She turned off her alarm and threw on the radio before she started getting ready for her… date?...  _ Tea _ . Blake decided.  _ It’s just tea. She really, really just wants her book back. She might have already met her soulmate! _  Blake's stomach dropped to her knees.  _ Don’t worry about that, just meet for tea then we’ll go from there. She might end up being a really good friend!  _  Blake thought to herself as she threw Yang’s book into her purse and locked her apartment door. She quickly made her way to the bus stop and gave herself a quick look over.  She ended up deciding to wear her usual skin tight black jeans, a white tank top with her faux black leather jacket.  _ It’s casual, what I always wear. So why am I so nervous?  _

  


Blake’s bus showed up exactly on time (for once) at nine thirty. She showed the driver her pass and took a seat near the back, then pulled out her phone. She had a new message from Yang! Her heart was jumping around in her chest like her diaphragm was a trampoline. She opened it up.

  


Yang: Good morning! :) I’m a little early, so I saved us a seat and made sure we had dibs on their finest monster cinnamon bun. Plus I've already paid for your drink, you can just pick it up at the counter!

  


She let out a smile at the message, that was a really nice thing to do. Especially for a stranger! She messaged back.

  


Blake: Good morning Yang. I’m almost at the stop close to the bookshop. I’ll see you soon :)

  


Her stop came up. She thanked the driver and started to head towards the coffee shop-and Yang. As she came up to the store, she looked through the window to get a little glimpse of the inside. She seen a blonde haired woman wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown toque on her phone, who Blake was almost 99.99 percent sure was Yang. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure she was having a heart attack.  _ What is going on with you? Just open the door!  _ She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. 

  


She opened the door and Yang looked up from her phone and waved. Blake pointed to the till and Yang nodded her understanding

  


She was greeted by the barista by name. “Good morning Blake! The usual? How much sweetener would you like?”

  


Blake smiled, gave a little wave and nodded. “Two honeys please” Behind her, Blake heard a crash of ceramic hitting the tiled coffee shop floor, along with an unfamiliar voice.

  


“Holy shiiiiit!”

  


As she heard those words she felt an itch on her right arm. She shakily pulled up her right sleeve to see black letters spelling out the words ‘Holy Shit’ in beautiful flowing script. She slowly turned towards the origin of the crash to find Yang standing up from where she was sitting; right arm out of her jacket sleeve and her mouth wide open.

  


Blake stared at Yang, finally getting a good look at her. Yang’s beautiful blonde hair was flowing down her back, leather jacket dangling off her left shoulder. Her violet eyes wide in shock, following Blake’s every move as she walked closer and closer until they were an arms length away. 

  


She smirked at Yang’s expression, her mouth still open from shock. Blake leaned in close to Yangs ear. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She winked and turned back around to grab her tea from the counter. As she went to sit back beside Yang she realized Yang hadn't moved an inch and she became concerned. “Yang? Are you okay?”

  


Yang finally shook her head and looked at Blake, red staining her cheeks. “What? Oh sorry! You honestly blew my mind with how beautiful you are. I wouldn’t be surprised if I drooled a little.”

  


Blake blushed at the compliment and motioned Yang to take a seat. She nodded and took her leather jacket off, Yang’s soulmate mark clear to see. Blake looked down at it.  _ Two honeys please. _

  


Yang cleared her throat, “So, soulmates huh?”

  


Blake let out a giggle, and pulled her arm out of her jacket sleeve. “I guess so.” She looked down at the black lettering. “Holy shit, huh? That will make for a good story. Was that your first thought when you seen me?”

  


The blonde let out a hearty laugh and smiled seductively at her. “I think when I seen you my brain malfunctioned. You are gorgeous, and I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

  


Blake blushed again, it seems to be a habit around Yang. “I can’t wait either...And you’re not too bad either.” She said with a smirk.  She then cleared her throat, stood up and extended her hand to shake. “Hello, My name is Blake Belladonna. I’m a faunus, so I hope that doesn’t bother you…”

  


Yang followed suit and clasped Blakes hand in greeting. “It doesn’t bother me one bit. Nice to meet you Blake, my name is Yang Xiao Long.” She winked and took a seat, as did Blake.

  


“Oh!” Blake exclaimed, reaching into her purse.  “Before I forget, here’s your book Yang!”

  


“Thank you so much! I was worried i’d lost it forever! It’s very special to me.” Yang took it and stored it in her jacket pocket. “Hey, how about-”

  


“Excuse me ladies!” The guy from the counter was suddenly at their side. “Your cinnamon bun is ready to go, would you like it in a to go container?”

  


Blake and Yang looked at each other and nodded.

  


“Yes please, that would be great!” Blake said with a smile. The cashier smiled and put a bag on their table.

  


“I figured you guys would want it to go. Congrats by the way! The Cinnamon bun is on me today.” He gave them both a smile and started to turn away. “Oh, and don’t worry about your cup, it happens all the time.”

  


Yang sheepishly smiled. “Thank you so much!” She turned to Blake, “Would you like to go for a walk with me? I know this perfect place where we can sit and enjoy this beast!”

  


Blake let out a laugh and nodded. “That sounds fantastic Yang.”

  


They both stood up and threw on their jackets to get ready for the chill outside. With a smile, Yang grabbed the plastic bag with their monster of a cinnamon bun in it, and held out her other hand. Blake accepted her hand easily. It was like their hands were made to be together. They exited the coffee shop  hand in hand, a slight breeze hitting their cheeks. They started chatting about little things from their life. As Yang was entertaining Blake with a story about her little sister, Ruby, Blake looked over at the blonde. Her dad’s voice entering her mind, _It will come, little one._ Blake smiled at that. _It did come._ _I can’t wait for everything else this brings._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Erin for being my beta and making me realize that even though i'm Canadian I can still spell toque wrong in 2 different ways lol


End file.
